


Does It Have to Mean Anything?

by Evilawyer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, added scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's enough love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Have to Mean Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: Immediately after Wes' death scene in Not Fade Away.  
> Prerequisites: Knowledge of the conversation between Wes and Lilah in "Home".

"If you like, I can have her soul tracked."

Wesley cracked open his eyes. For just a moment, the pain in his head --- in his whole body --- was excruciating. Then it was gone. He opened his eyes. He was seated in an executive chair at an executive desk. Looking up, he saw her sitting in the chair opposite from him. Dressed impeccably in a dark suit. She crossed her long, shapely legs as she sat back comfortably in her guest chair. Her body language spoke loudly and clearly. She was still in command of the room.

"Lilah."

"Actually, I meant the Texas twig. Except I guess I shouldn't speak ill of the dead. I wonder if she had the same compunction about what she said about me after her bestest girl pal killed me?"

"What do you want, Lilah?"

"What do I want? I want a desk that's clear of paperwork. I want to leave the office before midnight just one night a week. I want a dinner that isn't heated up in the microwave at 1:00 in the morning. I want a weekend off."

"Why are you here?"

"I think the real question is --- why are you here? What's the matter? Did you forget what you traded in exchange for all that Wolfram & Hart had to offer you? Where you'd end up after you died as part of that exchange?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Well, then, you must remember why I'm here, too."

"So this is my official welcome to Hell."

"No. There is no welcome. Not to Hell. There's just me, asking you a question."

"A question. Would I like you to track Fred's soul? How is that possible?"

"There are more things in Hell than in Heaven, Horatio. There are ways."

"But she's gone. Fred's soul is gone."

"Souls are never really 'gone', Wes. Souls live on in memory. And sometimes, if there's enough love to propel them there, souls pass on to another plane. She was loved. There's a good chance her soul's out there on another plane. I can have her tracked. Or I can arrange for you to have access to the resources to track her. If you like."

"Why?"

"Because she means a great deal to you."

"No. I mean, why would you do that?"

"Because it meant something that you tried."


End file.
